Trinity of Heroes Cloud's Story
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Cloud finds himself in a new strange town with everyone else acting as if he has always been there, trying to bring down the bad guy whilst finding a way home... but will he want to go home by the end of the story.


A story that will be one third of the Trinity Of Heroes

Naruto's story - http: //www. fan fiction . net /s/ 5772348 /1/

Ichigo's story - http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5772355 /1/

* * *

Trinity of Heroes

Three stories – Three Heroes

Cloud's story

The switch – Swords and Souls

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Hollow's coming**

**If we don't hurry...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...

This can't be good.

Of the many situations I have found myself in during my time in SOLDIER, this is the oddest.

Waking up with a girl pointing a sword at my chest... and I happen to be about to pull the very same sword into myself...

Oh... and the big massive monster to the right that was screaming bloody murder... this is an interesting situation.

How to get...

Then the sword went through my chest.

There was an explosion of power and I felt the familiar weight of the buster sword settle across my back.

The sword in my chest disappeared as the girl... Rukia... who was now dressed in white as opposed to her previous black was falling backwards.

Drawing the buster sword I dashed towards the monster... Hollow... I was faster than I anticipated and almost dove straight past it.

Bringing the Buster Sword horizontal I used it to cleave the Hollow in two from its middle, the top went flying forwards.

I stopped and spun around sliding across the ground a bit in time to see the hollow burst into this blackness that soon dissipated...

Everything went black...

---------

_Barret... and some orange wearing kid..._

_Some guy with a huge sword in a forest..._

------------

"GOOD MORNING!"

There was this weird guy suddenly diving at me... I just raised my fist and let him land on it... he did with accuracy to between his legs, he dropped to the side of the bed I was in screaming in pain.

I stomped on his face as I swung out of bed and broke his nose.

Then I found extra information in my brain... Kurosaki Isshin... the guy who owns this place... i just broke his nose...

Oh... dear jenova... what the hell is going on?

"Tch..."

I left the room because the mass of blood on the floor wasn't in any position to tell me anything.

After going down the stairs I stopped at seeing the huge hole in the wall.

A girl wearing a hat... Karin... was stood next the hole shaking her head, "How the hell did a truck hit the house and none of us notice?"

...Where the hell am I?

"Brother Breakfast is ready." A girl with shoulder length hair brown hair... Yuzu... stood by a doorway and was looking at me expectantly.

"Right." I walked through the door and found a table with four plates set out.

Somehow I think things are going to be interesting here... wherever here is... although i do wonder that girl from last night went...

------------

"...Might not come in today... Cloud that is."

The voice came from around the corner...it seemed familiar for some reason...Mizuiro Kojima...

I have no idea who this guy is...

"What do you mean? Oh yeah, you always come to school with Cloud." A girl's voice...Tatsuki Arisawa... once again no idea who she is?

Mizuiro spoke again, "I went by this morning and there was this huge hole in the side of his house, his dad was saying a truck crashed into it during the night."

Who cares... seriously?

"A truck!?"

The yell came from Tatsuki.

I rounded the corner into the classroom... I thought I was done with school... this better be one bad dream.

"Is he injured or dea..."

She cut off as I walked passed her.

"Well mister silent seems fine so I guess everyone else is."

I rolled my eyes... why does everyone call me mister silent... how on earth does she know me anyway?

"Are you Strife-san?"

That voice was... Rukia...

I turned my head to find her stood off to the side of my desk... she was dressed in a school uniform.

"Nice to meet you."

Why must everyone be so polite...?

I gave a lazy wave... she offered her hand for me to shake...

The words 'Say something and I kill you' were written on her hand.

I just shook her hand... why can't things be nice and simple.


End file.
